Toot Toot! (video)
Toot Toot (often typseset capitalized and with an exclamation mark) is the main video for 1998 and released in 1998. It has many different songs, but one main plot: The Big Red Car has broken down and the Wiggles don't know why. This video was dedicated to the memory of Anothny's dad John Field who played as John the cook in the Yummy Yummy video from 1994. Songs The Wiggles introduce themselves, and they're sitting in the big red car. They put on their seat belts and are ready to go. 1, 2, 3, start the engine. Greg turns the ignition but there's a sputtering sound. Greg says it won't start. Anthony asks if there's no Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga. Jeff gets out and says it's a nice day for a walk, maybe they can meet their friends Captain Feathersword, Wags, Henry, and Dorothy. Jeff tells everyone to "walk this way" as he leaves. The Wiggles get out of the Big Red Car and follow him, all walking in the same way. Song 1 - Look Both Ways Wags joins the Wiggles to help get the Big Red Car started. He has goggles and a drill. Murray says we'll leave him to it, and when they come back it should be fixed! Anthony asks how long it will take. Wags woofs five times. The Wiggles interpret that as five minutes, and reply with a "Beauty, Mate!" They have goodbye. Wags does some drilling, then tries to push the car, but no go. He kicks the car, but hurts his toe as he bounces around. Song 2 - John Bradelum Song 3 - '''Henry's Underwater Big Band (Verision 2) The Wiggles roll down the hill and roll back up again. As Greg goes through each verse, he removes part of the lyrics. '''Song 4 - Heads, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Anthony asks Wags if he had any luck with the Big Red Car. Wags responds by shaking his head. Anthony says not to worry since he tried his best. Anthony feels hungry, so let's get some beautiful food. Foodman flies around and introduces himself. He hopes the Wiggles are eating good food. Song 5 - Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) Captain Feathersword arrives and hails the audience. He sees the Big Red Car, but no Wiggles. Maybe he should drive the car to the Wiggles? He gets on board and buckles up. He gets ready to ride and hums the Toot Toot song in falsetto. But the car continues to just sputter. It isn't working. Maybe he can fix it? He heads to the back of the car and tries to do some stuff, but something explodes briefly in the back and Captain stands up with a face full of black soot. Oops. He concludes he should fix pirate ships. Song 6 '''- Go, Captain Feathersword, Ahoy Jeff tells Greg to go and have a bath since he got dirty from tring to fix the Big Red Car. So he gets rubber duckies and he went to go and have a bath. '''Song 7 - Bath Time (Verision 1) Greg is sitting in the car. He thinks about folks who could fix the car. Maybe a baker? Jeff disagrees, saying that bakers bake bread. Greg suggests a cowboy? Murray arrives in a cowboy hat, saying cowboys are too busy minding the cattle to come and fix the car. Greg considers a doctor, maybe a vet? Anthony arrives with his dogs and says that vets look after puppies, and are too busy to fix the car. Greg replies they need someone who can fix the car, but who? Murray has an idea; a mechanic. Greg praises Murray for the idea and then gets everyone to follow him in search of a mechanic as they do the Wiggle Groove. Song 8 - Do The Wiggle Groove Song 9 - Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking) Anthony comments how the words "Balla Balla Bambina" mean to ask the little girl to dance. Not just Amy (the girl next to Anthony) to dance, but everybody to. He says a phrase in Italian. Song 10 - Balla Balla Bambina Song 11 - I Climb Ten Stairs Murray is with some kids who are at a table decorating paper cutouts of Henry the Octopus that are glued onto a stick. Dominic is coloring Henry with purple chalk. Tara has done some different colored squiggles. Gabrielle colors Henry's legs purple. Ceili colors Henry's legs different colors. She holds up the stick and shows Murray her octopus. After praising each of the kids, Murray holds up his cutout and comments that you can shake the stick. Henry's legs move up and down and 'round and 'round. Song 12 - Move Your Arms Like Henry The Wiggles stand around the Big Red Car. Jeff is in the front, and he's fallen asleep. Murray comments there's no sign of the mechanic. He, Greg, and Anthony start singing a quacking tune. Jeff snores. Song 13 - Silver Bells That Ring in the Night Murray is on the phone with Officer Beaples. He thanks her and hangs up. Murray has some good news and bad news. The Wiggles ask what is the bad news. Murray replies the mechanic will still be a while. The Wiggles ask what is the good news? Murray replies that Officer Beaples invited them to the police ball. Officer Beaples arrives and gives them a set of uniforms. Officer Beaples blows her whistle and them does a tango. Anthony interprets that as Wags will be attending. Let's all go. They tango off the scen Song 14 - Wags The Dog He Likes To Tango Song 15 - We're Dancing With Wags The Dog Song 16 - Officer Beaples' Dance Song 17 - Zardo Zap The Wiggles flap back to their car. Anthony says they had lots of fun here. Greg says there is still no sign of the mechanic, but then there's a sound of a panel closing from behind the car. After each of the Wiggles give a "Huh?" in sequence, the mechanic appears from behind the car and announces that the car is ready. Anthony asks what was wrong with the car. The mechanic gives some complicated answer that confuses the Wiggles. He then says it's all right, and then says there's one more thing it needs. The car runs on music, so they'll need to sing a song to get it going. Anthony calls everyone to sing and make music. Song 18 - Let's Have A Ceilci The Wiggles are gathered with everyone from the previous dance. They thank everyone for their help singing and dancing. The Big Red Car should be charged up now, so they'll see you next time. Wiggles, to the Big Red Car!! Song 19 - Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car The End title comes up and then the credits come up with Zardo Zap for backround music while they show bits of clips from the songs in the video in slowmotion. In Memory Of John Field (March 11 1932 - May 7 1998) CD Songs *Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today *Henry the Octopus *Quack Quack *Rocket See Also *Australia: October 17, 1998 *America: January 2, 2001 Toot Toot Previews #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #Monkey Dance Music Video #More Barney Songs #Quack Quack Cook-a-Doodle-Doo Music Video Category:Wiggles videos Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos